Cause We All Fall Down'
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: ¿Cómo? Con enojo, rabia, agonía, placer y finalmente nostalgia. Definitivamente… no tenía idea si ignorar o no la "situación". Sí, tenía que hacerlo… la misma voz que le decía apenas en susurro: "Ya no sufrirás".


**PAIRING:** Lucius – Lily.

**DISCLAIMER:** LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA TRAMA.

**NOTA:** ESTO ES PARTE DE UN RETO PERSONAL ENTRE UNA BF Y MUA. ELLA ME PIDIÓ ESTA PAREJA + AMOR PLATÓNICO POR PARTE DE LUCIUS + JAMES POTTER MUERTO. NI IDEA, LOL. ASÍ QUE AQUÍ VA- 1/6.

* * *

'**CAUSE WE ALL FALL DOWN'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En esos momentos Lucius Malfoy se asqueaba de el mismo. ¿Por qué? Hah. Mejor pensarlo rápido no vaya a ser que se aborrezca. Um…, tenía un amor platónico por la sangre sucia de… Evans. Sí, Lilian Evans. Jurado por SALAZAR que le costaba últimamente llamarle sangre sucia… principalmente en sus pensamientos. Se odiaba por ello. Aun así… tenía esta… inútil pelea interna de cómo actuar para ella. Ridículo, pero en fin de cuentas entendible para un chico de 17 años como él.

Pero eso al parecer se iba a resolver. ¿Cómo? Por una vez en la vida de un sangre pura se le está… _agradecido _de que un Gryffindor haya hecho algo útil como… no se… ah sí… morir. Jaj, no quiere ser más… egoísta de lo que le enseñaron sus padres pero James Potter había muerto a causa de un 'dis-que' ataque de una bestia en el Bosque Prohibido. ¿Qué hacia el ahí? No le interesa. ¿Por qué actuó como estúpido… al enfrentar a la bestia? Menos le interesa.

Lo que si le interesa aunque quiera negárselo a el mismo es que la sangre sucia Evans estaría tan dolida, que sus defensas serian bajas y esto él no podía evitar aprovecharlo. (Cosa que no le daba gracia, pero tampoco le pesaba.) Jaj. Bendito Potter. Aun pensándolo de forma honesta se escuchaba… sarcástico, pensó con un sonrisa irónica en sus labios.

Como sea, se encontraba dando vueltas por los pasillos del colegio a ver si por casualidad se encontraba a la sangre su… a Evans. No sabía lo que haría… bueno si sabía pero aún se cuestionaba si hacerlo o no. El dilema de los malditos 'pros y contras'. Y a los 9 minutos contados que aparece la pelirroja en uno de los pasillos.

Ella… en el suelo en un pasillo a oscuras con su uniforme desarreglado. Sí que me la pones difícil jodido de Salazar, pensó. Si no fuera porque tengo que pensar con la cabeza fría ya me la viera follado y borrado su memoria… total nadie viera salido herido. _Tal vez tu… al fin de cuentas_, le contesto su sub-consciente. Hah… jodete, pensó él. Pero no lo haría, por tres razones. Uno ella estaba llorando. Dos no le convenía. Y tres su morbosidad será rastrera pero… aunque se maldijera por pensarlo no podría hacerle eso a Evans y menos en ese estado. ¡Maldición!

-¡Malfoy!-Dijo exaltada la voz de aquella… su maldito 'detalle emocional'.

Tsk… ella había levantado la cabeza y le había visto secándose las lágrimas rápidamente… bueno ya era hora. Hum… odiaba en parte su "supuesto" destino.

-Potter… hah… disculpa mi desliz, ya no eres De Potter, ahora serás Evans… por siempre… supongo. Siento tu perdida.-IMBÉCIL, le grito su sub-consciente prácticamente. Si era un imbécil, pero la única carta para los sangre sucia era esa, la crueldad… según lo que le enseñaron.

-_Imbécil._-Dijo ella con voz rota y rabia en sus ojos. Que ironía. ¿Conocía ella a su sub-consciente? Hah.

Ella trato de pararse, pero al hacerlo casi cae al suelo de nuevo… si no fuera porque el acortara la distancia y la tomara por la cintura. Se sentía tan bien tocarla por unos segundos. No de una manera sexual, si no sentirla… como tal. Una pena… tenía que soltarla, en fin de cuentas era un Malfoy. Así que lo hiso dejándola caer al suelo nuevamente.

-Evans… hazle un favor a tu… inmundicia_ muggle_ y no te desmayes. No creerás que yo haré de buen samaritano.-Le conteste de forma grosera… y cara de asco. Lo que era la actuación en mi vida. Esencial, sería una palabra perfecta.

Esta vez se paró sin caerse y empezó a caminar al sentido contrario de mí. Para no contestarme… tenía que estar mal de verdad. Se veía tan débil. NO, Malfoy. ¿De acuerdo?

-No te vayas Evans… que me iluminas el día.-De acuerdo eso no se supone que saliera por mi boca. Arréglale.- ¿Qué no ves que me satisfaces con tu miseria?-Si… eso no había sido inteligente.

-Hah.-Un sollozo de sus labios. _Imbécil_… me volvieron a llamar. Sí.

La leona había reaccionado. En ese momento dejo de caminar… sacaba su varita pero ya era muy tarde.

-Expelliarmus.-Dije de forma no verbal con mi mano, y ya tenía su varita en mi mano.

Ella se voltio camino hacia mí pero se volvió a detener a tres pasos de mí. Ella si estaba mal. Sus ojos podían demostrarlo. Horror, pensé. Así que lo siguiente que hice… simplemente no lo pensé. O eso me obligo a pensar.

Camine los tres pasos y la tome de la cintura con la mano que en estaba la varita… la otra… no pude evitar rosar con mi menique su labio inferior, mirándola a los ojos con deseo… prohibido. Ella no se movió, bueno eso me daría tiempo, pensé de nuevo.

-"Ya no sufrirás."-Fue todo lo que dije con mis emociones contrariadas, esto ella pudo notarlo… eso de alguna manera me molesto, me hiso sentir débil. Así que no lo pensé más… iba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Cierto?

-¿Qué?- Pregunto ella incrédula, nerviosa y alzando una ceja.

Con su propia varita lo haría… solo por si acaso. Pero antes… no pude evitarlo.

La bese solo unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para saber que luego lo reconocería como mi mayor error hasta ahora. La bese… de manera salvaje… mordiendo su labio superior y dejando entrar mi lengua en su boca… ansiando ser correspondido y que _sorpresa cuando _ella lo hiso… pero a los segundos decidí terminarlo. _Eso… tenía que ser todo_.

-Obliviate.-dije en un susurro ronco. Le haría olvidar los momentos más profundos en su relación con Potter y claro… le haría olvidar este episodio en el que yo estaba presente. Terminando el hechizo… la noqueo, no quedaba de otra.

La recuestó en el piso… la miro unos segundos… pongo su varita a su lado… y me voy. No podía aspirar a más… hum. Puta vida que era injusta. Eso era todo lo que podía aspirar con la pelirroja, a la cual le tenía unas emociones platónicas. Hah. PERO… TENIA QUE PENSAR EN EL "ALTO"… ESO IBA A SER TODO. Al menos tenía la satisfacción que no recordaría a Potter. Ni a ti, pensó su sub-consciente luego. Siguió caminando hacia las mazmorras como si no viera pasado nada con una sonrisa de lado y un brillo indescifrable en sus ojos. Episodios de la vida que pasan, fue lo último que pensó sin emoción aparente.

.

.

.

Lily Evans despertó a los 25 minutos de aquel pasillo… desolado. No sabía cómo había terminado en esa situación. Sola, en medio de un pasillo, en el piso y desorientada. Pero algo le decía que ignorara la situación. ¿Se sentía cansada o era un… vacío? Como sea en lo único que pensaba luego de levantarse y recoger su varita que extrañamente estaba en el suelo, era que dormiría un rato porque su cuerpo se lo suplicaba. Raro, pensó.

.

.

.

AH… SI. Había otra cosa que divagaba en su mente a pesar de que algo le decía que ignoraba la situación sin ni siquiera pensarlo… a su mente venia la imagen de un hombre alto besándola. ¿Cómo? Con enojo, rabia, agonía, placer y finalmente nostalgia. Definitivamente… no tenía idea si ignorar o no la "situación". Sí, tenía que _hacerlo_… la misma voz que le decía apenas en susurro: "Ya no sufrirás".

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Comments?)**


End file.
